


Mismarked

by galerian57



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Monty Oum Project, Multi, Soul marks AU, slightly dark, villain/heroine pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian57/pseuds/galerian57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young huntress discovers the identities of her soulmates. Unfortunately they are both working to destroy the kingdom of Vale. Fate really missed the mark on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismarked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is another Soul Mark AU in RWBY! I love these AUs and this is my contribution to this alternative universe and to the RWBY fandom! YAY!
> 
> Also I know this is a complete crack pairing and I love it, but I have not found much of mercury/ruby pairings, and only some of the roman/ruby pairings (and even though there's only a few they are all great so go find them and read them all!) so I figured why not write one myself and contribute to the growing pool.
> 
> This is my contribution to the Monty Oum project. Today is a sad day for many people and so celebrating and honouring the memory of someone like Oum by sharing something creative on this day I feel is a wonderful thing and so this is in tribute to a great creative mind. You managed to touch a lot of people Mr. Oum and you are dearly missed by many.

Chapter 1: The Discovery  
\--  
Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to its respective owners and this is in no way associated with the owners.  
\--

Soul Marks were supposed to help a person find the one true love of their life. The one who will bring someone endless joy and help him or her achieve their dreams, and whom they were supposed to do the same in return. Sometimes a person would be given more than one soul mate, which just meant they had more love to give and receive. 

Soul Marks were believed to be a blessing and children couldn't wait until he or she got theirs and would begin the journey to find the one fate had chosen for them. People went to so many lengths to find their soul mate that once a person received his or her marks they would do everything he or she could to show them off, some would remake their entire wardrobe just to show them off, even tattooing their mark, the one that would appear over a person's heart, in obvious places on his or her body, but most take the more popular route of wearing his or her Soul Mark somewhere on their clothing hoping someone would recognize the mark.

Yes, Soul Marks were a great and magical idea in Remnant one that many people enjoyed romanticizing and in many stories the idea of star crossed lovers and enemies being joined together and conquering all odds just to reach the fulfilment gained with joining together as fate intended for them. Yes many believed the stories and couldn't wait for the person who would complete them and their lives, and that was a reality for almost everyone. 

It was supposed to be like the stories where when two mates found each other they were supposed to be enraptured with one another, they were supposed to confess their undying love and swear to be with one another forever, and immediately begin learning about one another falling even more in love with one another. It was what happened with practically everyone.

So why didn't it happen with me? Ruby Rose thought as she examined one of her Soul Marks in the bathroom mirror. She remembered being so happy when three marks appeared on her body, it was just like her parents dynamic, and little Ruby couldn't have been more excited, knowing she was gonna have the best mates and that she would love them forever. 

She sighed as her mind wandered back to that time when they first appeared. She had been ten when they showed up and she didn't even realize they were there until Yang had pointed to a black smudge that peeked out over the edge of her pyjama top, joking that she missed a spot bathing last night. The black smudge turned out to be one of her mates' marks, it was of a laughing face that reminded her of a jack-o-lantern smile with long round eyes. 

With the discovery of one mark the hunt was on and after running back to her bedroom she discovered not one new mark but two. The expected mark over her heart was no surprise and she couldn't help but beam at the rose that matched her namesake, it would later be clearly seen on the belt of her favourite combat outfit, but the one on her upper leg got her jumping and squealing loudly with joy that it drowned out the sound of her door opening and it wasn't until arms wrapped around her that she realized she was no longer alone in her room.

“Yang! Look I got two!” Ruby giggled, looking up at her big sister. “Now I'm just like Mommy and Daddy!”

“Nah Squirt!” Yang grinned, “You're still too short to even come close to them. And...you're wide open.” She finished launching into a tickle attack.

After the battle,Yang and Ruby laid on her bedroom floor laughing and panting just trying to catch each others breath and grinning like fools. Ruby finally looked at her leg realizing that in all her excitement she hadn't even looked at the mark to see what it was. Sitting up a little she looked down at her leg and was able to see her second mark: it looked like a shoe with feathers on the back of the heel, looking just like a bird's wing. It was beautiful just like the one on her collar and she'd punch anyone who said otherwise. 

Ruby laid back and stared up at the ceiling, smile growing impossibly wider. Her mind already racing on what her soul mates would be like and all the adventures they would go on being cool, super, awesome heroes! Nothing could ruin this day and any other day after that, she thought laying there giggling and smiling with her sister on her bedroom floor.

The moment she met her soul mates was supposed to be great, magical, and them becoming a great Grimm stopping team. It was what the stories promised her, all her little girl fantasies wanted, and what history dictated would happen. It wasn't supposed to be her getting in the way of her soul mate's robbery, chasing him across rooftops and attacking each other, and it wasn't supposed to end with him trying to kill her and laughing manically from an airship.

Nor was she supposed to find out what his mark was through a criminal record report that was flippantly shown to them in a criminology class, making her unable to stop looking at the mark. The rest of the class passed her by and she was unable to hear the professor drone on, as if she was suddenly dunked into a tank of water and all that followed her was the mugshot and the mark. The same mark that she had memorized for the last five years.

When the bell rang she couldn't have been happier for her semblance in that moment as she raced to the farthest bathroom from her class.

She snapped back to the present and for the first time in five years the smiling face on her collar made her cringe and wish she hadn't received her soul marks. It was the exact same mark as the one associated with the thief Roman Torchwick.

She, Ruby Rose, was the soul mate to Roman Torchwick.

She groaned bracing herself against the sink, not sure if she was about to vomit, pass out or both. The latter not seeming like a bad thing right now.

“What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?” She repeated hoping an answer would come, but nothing came. What if I'm kicked out school? What if Yang remembers what my soul mark was? What are Weiss and Blake gonna think? What if no one trusts me anymore? What if they kick me off the team? What if they decide I can't be the leader anymore? What if...What if he finds out I'm his soul mate? All these thoughts rushed threw her head leading her down a deeper spiral of misery.

Finally, she collapsed to the floor the weight of it all just too much. Hopefully her other soul mate wouldn't turn out to be some homicidal maniac, she hoped as darkness took her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped everyone liked it, please review, comment, criticize and be sure to check back for more because this is far from done and I'm still trying to decide on whether this is gonna go complete dark or dark with a happy ending.


End file.
